


How The Master Stole Christmas!

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Doctor Who, How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Crossover, Gen, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Rhyming, The Doctor Saves Christmas on Gallifrey!, The Master Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or rather, how a child named The Doctor stopped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Master Stole Christmas!

_Fahoo forays, dahoo dorays_

_Welcome Christmas, bring your light_

_Fahoo forays, dahoo dorays_

_Welcome in the cold of night_

_Welcome Christmas, fahoo ramus_

_Welcome Christmas, dahoo damus_

_Welcome Christmas, while we stand_

_Heart to heart and hand in hand_

 

The Doctor beamed up at his mother and dad.

This was Christmas Eve Day, a time to be glad!

Singing was one of The Doctor’s favorite times,

Caroling along with the large, joyful chimes. 

 

It was at that moment that The Doctor looked up

To the top of a mountain where sat a young pup

But what caught Doc’s attention was the other still form

Whose darkening face was anything but warm.

 

It was The Master, Doc realized, who was looking down

With arms planted on his hips and face with a frown.

The Doctor’s voice faltered, but no one else noticed.

For The Master was from their glad minds remotest. 

 

That night as The Doctor was tucked in his bed,

“Mum, I feel worried,” was the goodnight he said.

His mother hesitated as she walked to the door.

“Not on Christmas Eve, dear.” She said nothing more.

 

As he lay in the dark, The Doctor’s hearts pounded.

He didn’t know the origin of this fear so unfounded.

Shutting his eyes, The Doctor tried sleeping—

But he bolted to his feet when he heard sudden creaking.

 

 _Someone is here!_ was his mind’s finalized cry.

Softly The Doctor slipped down the hall to spy.

Gripping the doorframe, he looked in the living room

And there was a shadow, but Doc couldn’t tell whom.

 

The lights on the Christmas tree suddenly blinked

And The Doctor recognized the shadow’s face so distinct.

The Master, The Master! That sneaky old Who

Was taking the presents—and the whole Christmas tree too!

 

He had to be stopped, The young Doctor knew. 

So he tried to seem innocent as he called, “Who are you?”

The Master gave a jump and he spun swiftly round.

The Doctor was surprised to see he was red-gowned. 

 

“I...I’m old Santa Claus,” The Master suddenly lied.

“But, Santa, why’re you taking the tree?” Doc asked. “Why?”

The Master/Santa took a moment to think.

“These lights are not working,” he said quick as a wink.

 

The Doctor was unconvinced. “I know what to do.

I’ll use my sonic and they’ll light as they’re s’posed to!”

The Master gulped; he was suddenly nervous.

Doc said, “Don’t worry, Santa, we don’t need your service.”

 

“Uh, very well then,” The fake Santa stammered.

And then up the chimney he hastily clambered. 

The Doctor shook his head at The Master’s retreat. 

Then he ran back to bed so he could warm his cold feet. 


End file.
